yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Scale 002
"Yuto vs. Sawatari!" is the second chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V'' manga. This chapter was first printed in Japanese in the November 2015 issue of V Jump, released on September 19, 2015, and in English in the September 21, 2015 issue of Weekly Shonen Jump. Summary Yuto attempts to catch Shingo off guard when he expected to be facing Yuya. But Reiji, suspecting the new figure to be more than he appears, instructs Shingo to capture Yuto as a possible accomplice. Shingo complies and proceeds to use Leo Corp's Solid Vision system to materialize "Haunted Demon Den" to begin an Action Duel with Yuzu watching the duel unfold from from the rooftop of a neighboring building. Despite the voice telling Yuto to move and grab as much Action Cards as he can, Shingo makes the first move and gets an Action Card while using the effect of his "Underworld Knight Eidos" to Tribute Summon "Demon Emperor Angmar" to slashe Yuto’s life points in half within one turn. But Yuto retaliates by using the two "Phantom Knights Shade Brigandine" cards he set and special summoned due to their effect to Xyz Summon "Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon" and destroy Angmarl, Reiji having expected an Pendulum Summon. But Shingo is unfazed by the damage, using his "Dark Advance" trap to summon Angmarl back to his field so he can sacrifice the monster to summon "Underworld Emperor Erebus" while sending Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon back to Yuto's extra deck and disabling Yuto. It was then Yuto hears Yuya's voice in his head asking to be tagged in, though Yuto tells the voice to shut up as he got them into this mess in the first place. But Yuya, telling Yuto to lecture him later while promising to finish the Duel, forceful regains control of their body. While everyone is shocked to see him transform from Yuto into their quarry, Yuya formally introduces himself while stating that the fun has just begun. Featured Duel: Yuto/Yuya Sakaki vs. Shingo Sawatari At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Haunted Demon Den" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. Turn 1: Shingo Shingo Normal Summons "Underworld Knight Eidos" (800/1000). Next, he gets an Action Card, "Haunted Missile", and activates it, inflicting 1000 damage to Yuto (Yuto: 4000 → 3000 LP). Shingo activates the effect of "Eidos", which allows him to Tribute Summon once in addition to his Normal Summon/Set the turn it is Normal Summoned; he Tributes "Eidos" to Tribute Summon "Demon Emperor Angmar" (2400/1000). Upon being Tribute Summoned, the effect of "Angmar" activates, allowing Shingo to banish one Spell Card from his Graveyard to activate that card's effect. He banishes "Haunted Missile", inflicting 1000 more damage to Yuto (Yuto: 3000 → 2000 LP). Shingo Sets 1 card. Turn 2: Yuto Yuto gets an Action Card, "Haunted Legend Pair Card 1", but is unable to activate it, since that card requires another corresponding Action Card to be activated. Yuto Sets 2 cards and activates them right away, since he has no Trap Cards in his Graveyard; he activates two copies of "Phantom Knights Shade Brigandine", which Special Summon themselves as Level 4 monsters in Defense Position (DEF 800). Yuto overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon" (2500/2000), and activates its effect right away, detaching its two Overlay Units to halve the ATK of "Angmar" ("Angmar": 2400 → 1200 ATK) and increase its own ATK by the same amount ("Dark Rebellion": 2500 → 3700 ATK). "Dark Rebellion" attacks and destroys "Angmar" (Shingo: 4000 → 1500 LP). Upon the destruction of "Angmar", Shingo activate his face-down "Dark Advance", Tribute Summoning the destroyed "Angmar" back from his Graveyard. Yuto Sets 1 card. Turn 3: Shingo Shingo gets an Action Card. He Tributes his Tribute Summoned "Angmar" to Tribute Summon "Underworld Emperor Erebus" (2800/1000). Upon its Tribute Summon, the effect of "Erebus" activates; Shingo sends "Emperor's Freezing Air" and "Emperor's Lava Attack" from his Deck to the Graveyard to return "Dark Rebellion" to Yuto's Extra Deck. Next, he activates the effect of "Emperor's Freezing Air", banishing itself and "Emperor's Lava Attack" from his Graveyard to destroy Yuto's face-down "Phantom Knights Tomb Shield". Shingo attacks Yuto directly with "Erebus", but Yuto activates "Phantom Knights Dark Gauntlet" from his hand; since he controls no cards, Yuto Special Summons "Dark Gauntlet" as a Level 4 monster in Defense Position (DEF 600); furthermore, its DEF increases by 300 for each "Phantom Knights" card in his Graveyard ("Dark Gauntlet": 600 → 1500 DEF). A replay occurs, and Shingo attacks "Dark Gauntlet" with "Erebus", activating the Action Card "Haunted Lance", which increases the ATK of "Erebus" by 500 and allows it to inflict piercing battle damage ("Erebus": 2800 → 3300 ATK). "Erebus" destroys "Dark Gauntlet" (Yuto: 2000 → 200 LP). Shingo Sets 1 card. At the end of the turn, the ATK of "Erebus" returns to normal ("Erebus": 3300 → 2800 ATK). Turn 4: Yuto At this point, Yuya takes over for Yuto. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.